All I Want For Lurlinemas
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: A fluffy, multi-chapter holiday fic. The Tin Man and Scarecrow conspire to bring the women they love the one thing they both want for Lurlinemas.
1. Harvest Day

**Just a random multi chapter holiday fic…I needed a break from all the intense stories I was doing…so consider this a Lurlinemas present to the Wicked fandom…**

**This first chapter is mostly just a setup…major fluffle will ensue later**

Ever since the Wicked Witch's death a year ago Glinda had spent most of her time working to undo everything the Wizard had accomplished. It had taken the good witch months to find enough loopholes to successfully repeal the Animal Banns, but she'd done it. Now, however, the blonde was facing an even larger problem. It had been suggested by her new press secretary, an absurdly perky munchkin by the name of Ketzma, that she should make a big show out of inviting the three famous Witch Hunters to dine with her on Harvest Day. Of course Glinda had the power to overrule such a suggestion, but how would that look? The good witch didn't care what people thought as much anymore, but there really was no reason to decline this dinner. After all it wouldn't hurt anyone. Anyone but her, that is.

"You're a big girl," Glinda told herself sternly as she paced the length of her quarters, high heels beating out a melody of clicks. Back and forth. Back and forth. Clack, clack, clack, clack. "Surely you can spend an hour or two being cordial to these people. After all you've already forgiven…"

Glinda's rant was halted by a clanging, metallic, knock at her door. "Come in," she called. There was only one person it could be. As expected the Tin Man tottered inside. He'd been living in the Emerald Palace ever since the Witch Hunt and, about a month after the green woman's untimely demise, had revealed his true identity to Glinda. In return the good witch had told him about, or, rather, shouted at him about, Elphaba's innocence. Now the two old acquaintances were caught in an uneasy truce.

Today, at least, Glinda was glad that she and Boq had taken steps towards rebuilding their friendship. It would make the dinner tomorrow a little more bearable. "Hello Miss Glinda," the Tin Man greeted. He took in her tight, stressed posture and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Mostly." Boq's eyes lit with understanding.

"You're worried about the dinner." Glinda nodded and flopped onto a silken, pink couch.

"How am I supposed to just sit there and smile convincingly at the people who _murdered_ my best friend?" the blonde wailed. Boq flinched at the word 'murder'. He still felt horribly guilty for getting angry enough to lead the Witch Hunters. Of course, for all his bravado, the Tin Man had never intended to actually _kill _Elphaba. Unfortunately his comrades, and the mob of bloodthirsty munchkinlanders at their backs, had other ideas.

"Glinda, the Lion and Scarecrow aren't really as bad as you think they are," Boq reassured the blonde. "It was Dorothy who threw the bucket of water, after all. While Elphaba was melting Brrr, that's the Lion, ran away and the Scarecrow…he had this sickened look on his face. Almost like he knew it was for the better but couldn't stomach it anyway."

"But it wasn't for the better," Glinda hissed. Tears were beginning to waver in her eyes, as they did whenever she got worked up over the events of last year. "Oz, I would kiss the feet of this country's most wretched murderers if I could just have Elphie back."

/

"Fae, what do you want for Lurlinemas?"

Elphaba leaned out of Fiyero's scratchy, cloth embrace to arch an eyebrow at him. "Lurlinemas? It's not even Harvest Day yet."

"I know," the Scarecrow shrugged, shifting on the couch. "But I'll be in the Emerald City for this dinner Glinda's arranging. It's as good a time as any to do a little shopping." Elphaba's eyes darkened and Fiyero immediately regretted bringing up such a touchy subject.

"There's only one thing I really want for Lurlinemas," the green woman sighed. "You know that."

"You can't go back Fae," Fiyero insisted. "It's much, much too dangerous."

"But it's not too dangerous for you?" There was a challenge gleaming in Elphaba's eyes as they met his. The Scarecrow gently pressed his cloth lips to hers.

"Fae we've been over this. I'm a celebrated hero; you're a fugitive," he exclaimed. "I can't bear to think about what would happen if anyone spotted you."

A deep, regretful sigh blew out of Elphaba's chest and she leaned into Fiyero's side. "I know Yero," she murmured. "I just miss her _so_ much."

"I know," the Scarecrow replied gently. "And if there was any way I could bring Glinda to you I would."

**So what do you think? Continue or scratch it…**

**This is just for fun and huggles after all**


	2. Dinner

**Just a note on the Cowardly Lion; in Gregory McGuire's books the Cowardly Lion's name is Brrr (thus his name in this story)…I just want to be clear, though, that this Brrr is not in any way the same Brrr from 'Good' (this story exists totally outside of any other post musical fics I've written). **

The atmosphere was intensely awkward when Glinda entered the dining hall. Seated at a small but elegant quoxwood table were the Witch Hunters. They rose in respect to their ruler, nodding to her and murmuring "Lady Glinda". When the blonde sat her guests noisily took their seats as well.

"It's nice to see you two again," Glinda began, smiling mildly at the Lion, Brrr, and Scarecrow. "Are you well?"

"Yes," Brrr replied first. "I've been living in the Great Gillikin Forest. There's an Animal community there."

"That's nice," Glinda replied politely. She turned expectantly to the Scarecrow and a little shiver traced down the blonde's spine. Every time she looked at the third Witch Hunter's cloth face there was a tremor of deep-seated remembrance in the back of Glinda's mind. It always made her skin tingle with intense memories boiling just below the surface of her consciousness.

"I'm doing well too," the straw man informed her. "I've actually moved to the badlands of Fliaan to help the Animals who fled there during the Wizard's rule."

"Oh," the blonde exclaimed uneasily. "That's very noble."

"And how are you, Lady Glinda?" the Scarecrow asked, his tone implying more than casual interest. Two tawny, Vinkun eyes bored into bewildered, blue ones.

"I…I'm fine," Glinda stuttered. "I mean, things have been awfully busy around here lately, but there's nothing much that I can do about that."

The Scarecrow nodded, though his face still held concern. At that moment two servants entered with steaming plates of food. Since the Tin Man and Scarecrow didn't eat both Glinda and Brrr felt slightly odd enjoying a meal right in front of them.

/

Fiyero watched with mild amusement as Glinda and Brrr watched their food cool awkwardly. "Go ahead and eat," the Scarecrow exclaimed. With a smirk he remembered Elphaba's initial uneasiness at consuming even the smallest snack in front of him. "It doesn't bother us."

Boq nodded in agreement. With that tiny prod the two flesh-hewn members of the gathering immediately dug into their dinners. Fiyero scrutinized Glinda carefully, looking for any signs of pain or unpleasantness in her life. There wasn't much evident in the blonde's face; it was more closed and guarded than he had ever seen it before. This new Glinda, which Fiyero guessed had been birthed the night Elphaba 'melted', was no longer a fluffy, airheaded, mass of perky energy. Now sharp, refined perfection oozed from every aspect of her persona. It was slightly unnerving.

"So have you found a companion yet?" Boq asked the Scarecrow sociably.

"You could say that," Fiyero replied, smiling. "You?"

"Not yet," the Tin Man sighed. His eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to Glinda. "Being made of metal doesn't exactly help my chances. But, I guess you found someone, so it's not impossible."

"No, it's not," Fiyero agreed. "It just takes someone who's learned to see past surface appearances."

"And I guess there's always the hope that someone could turn us back," Boq added optimistically.

Glinda's head jerked up, eyes zeroing on Fiyero. "You weren't always a Scarecrow?" she demanded.

"Well I just assumed," the Tin Man admitted, also turning to the former prince. "_Were_ you ever anything else?"

"Yes," Fiyero answered guardedly. "I used to be human. But I was just as brainless then as I am now." Glinda's gaze became frighteningly intense.

"Did I know you then?"

The Scarecrow affected his most baffled expression. "Not to my knowledge."

"Oh." The blonde's face. "It's just that you look_ so_ familiar."

Fiyero shrugged, feeling Boq's gaze burning into the burlap of his cheek.

/

Elphaba knew it was a horrible breach in tradition to spend Harvest Day alone. The holiday was centered around giving thanks for loved ones and eating a big meal with an even bigger family gathered around the table. However Elphaba had never properly celebrated Harvest Day and she didn't feel inclined to now. Frexspar, Nessarose, and Melena, her immediate family, were dead, Glinda would probably never see her again, and Fiyero was off in the Emerald City. That left Chistery and the other flying Monkeys, but they were off at some festival in the Animal village.

So Elphaba, true to her own, cynical nature, sat alone at a rickety, two person table and dined on leftover chicken. Fiyero, romantic fool that he was, had left a note for her to open on Harvest Day, so while she ate the green girl read it.

_Dearest Fae,_

_I can only assume that you stubbornly refused to spend Harvest Day with Chistery or any of the other Animals around here, which means you are probably sitting alone at home right now. Which, to a man raised in a massive Vinkun family, is quite appalling. So I'd like to ask for a favor. Fae, I know you're not a touchy-feely person but could you, just for a second, _imagine_ that you're celebrating Harvest Day properly. Please? For me? When I get back you can yell at me for being a cheesy lunatic all you want. I promise. Just close your eyes for a minute and imagine it. _

_Love always,_

_Your Yero_

Elphaba glared down at the letter, fully intending to take Fiyero up on his offer to yell at him for being a cheesy lunatic. Unfortunately the witch had learned, in a year spent living with him, that she couldn't deny Fiyero anything. With a sigh Elphaba stopped eating and closed her eyes. Already her mind was rebelling at the utter absurdity of this.

Elphaba tried to imagine her family's table in Munchkinland, but that image was so awash in unpleasant memories that she quickly pushed it away. The green woman sorted through a small mountain of other possible settings, most from illustrations or descriptions in books, and turned them all down. Then, out of the blue, another place filled Elphaba's mind.

It was hardly an orthodox location to celebrate Harvest Day, but it was the happiest table Elphaba could think of. In her mind's eye she saw The Peach and Kidneys, a gritty pub outside Shiz. All her friends were gathered around; Fiyero, Galinda, Boq, Nessarose, even vile Avaric. Cheap food was piled on the table with everyone eating off of everyone else's plate. Happy, contented laughter filled the air.

As Elphaba was bathed in the radiant joy of her memory things began to change. Fiyero moved from a spot beside Galinda to pull the green girl into his side instead. Avaric, sulking at the edge of the table, turned into a faint, hazy memory of Melena. Galinda grew into Glinda, older and stronger and more determined to make people happy. The uneasy looks Boq threw Nessarose became fond.

It wasn't real, but it was undeniably perfect.

**And, just FYI, Harvest Day is the Ozian equivalent of Thanksgiving**


	3. A Plan

Fiyero didn't sleep anymore, but it was part of his routine to spend the nighttime hours lying in bed beside Elphaba, so it felt natural for him to rest in the suite he'd been provided. In the morning he would be headed home, but for now the Scarecrow couldn't help but think of Glinda. Though his heart couldn't belong any more firmly to Fae, he still loved the blonde girl in a fond, brotherly sort of way. They had, after all, been engaged.

Fiyero knew that, without Glinda, Elphaba had a gaping hole in the middle of her life. At least once a week his lover would spend the night whimpering the blonde woman's name in her sleep. Glinda and Elphaba shared a bond the Scarecrow couldn't even hope to understand.

Perhaps, if he could get Boq to help him, it might be possible to…

But no, telling anyone of Elphaba's whereabouts would be too dangerous. Still, the thought of reuniting the two women was undeniably tempting.

A knock sounded at Fiyero's door. He opened it with a fair amount of confusion, seeing as it was the middle of the night. The Tin Man was standing outside.

"Hello _Fiyero_," he greeted, casually letting the Scarecrow know that his identity was no longer a secret.

"Hello Boq," Fiyero replied, tensing.

"She's alive, isn't she?" the munchkin asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Who?" Fiyero played dumb. Boq was one of the Witch Hunters. If he found out that Elphaba was alive…

"Don't pretend to be more brainless than you actually are," the Tin Man exclaimed. "You know darn well who I'm talking about."

In a burst of strength and movement that bellied his current state Fiyero yanked Boq into his room, slammed the door, and shoved the Tin Man into a wall. "If you tell _anyone_…"

"Calm down!" Boq squeaked, easily brushing the lightweight Scarecrow aside. "Glinda told me the truth about Elphaba. I was friends with her at Shiz too Fiyero; the guilt made me want to crawl into a hole and die." He smiled. "I have a proposition for you."

"Go on," Fiyero responded, still wary.

"Glinda is absolutely heartbroken," the Tin Man explained. "I didn't know it was possible for anyone to be missed as much as she misses Elphaba. So I was thinking…"

"No," the Scarecrow interrupted. "Elphaba cannot set foot in Oz ever again and no one in Oz can know that she's alive. In fact I've half a mind to kidnap you."

"That's not what I was going to suggest," Boq defended, holding out a hand in surrender. "I was thinking that maybe, for Lurlinemas, we should bring Glinda to Elphaba." A smirk crawled across his gleaming features. "If we brought Glinda to Fliaan then nobody _in Oz_ would know."

/

Glinda was exhausted; deep, purple bags hung under her weary eyes, but she was afraid to go to sleep. Over the course of a year she'd grown used to the nightmares. However they were sure to be worse on a day that was supposed to be full of friends, family, and a general feeling of contentment. So, rather than succumb to slumber, Glinda was sitting in her parlor flipping through the Grimmerie. She'd gotten better at deciphering the odd swirly script and had lately been hoping that there might be a spell to return Boq to human form.

As the worn, parchment pages flipped past a flash of bright, scarlet color caught Glinda's eye. She paused and pulled a flat, dried poppy from the ancient tome. Before the blonde could distract herself a fond memory was pulled free, tainted by all the pain that had occurred since. Fiyero was holding a bouquet of poppies out to Elphaba right before she departed for the Emerald City. Right before everything went wrong.

A single, heartbroken tear trickled down Glinda's face. "Oh Elphie."

Someone pounded on the door just then, startling Oz's ruler. "Come in," she called, hastily wiping her cheeks. The Tin Man poked his head in.

"Hello Miss Glinda," he greeted. "I was wondering if I could have a word."

"At midnight?" the blonde asked, gesturing at the clock in puzzlement. Boq looked sheepish.

"I'm afraid it can't wait," he admitted.

"Alright," Glinda replied gamely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly," Boq explained. "I was just wondering what your plans for Lurlinemas are?"

"Well…um…" Glinda was at a loss as to how her holiday plans could be urgent. "I don't currently have any plans. The Emerald Palace sort of shuts down around this time of year, with everyone going home to be with their families. I suppose I'll take advantage of the quiet and get some work done."

"You haven't taken a day off all year Glinda."

"What's your point? There's work to be done."

"Not that much work. Oz won't suffer if you take a break." Glinda bit her lip.

"I don't understand why this conversation needed to happen at midnight."

Boq smirked.

"I just needed some information from you before I delivered my news," he told Glinda. "The Scarecrow has something to show you out front. Since you don't seem to be in the mood to sleep I figured you wouldn't mind."

"O..kay" Glinda still looked acutely baffled as she stood to follow Boq.

"Bring the book," he suggested.

/

Fiyero waited outside the Emerald Palace, in a paved loop used by carriages to drop off their passengers, driving a small, black coach. The Scarecrow knew he was being an idiot. If this plan fell apart both he and Boq would probably be thrown into Southstairs for kidnapping. However Fiyero was in a holiday mood and he wanted more than anything to make Elphaba happy this Lurlinemas.

Before the Scarecrow could begin talking himself out of their plan again Boq and Glinda appeared. "What is it that you need to show me so badly?" the blonde demanded. She was clutching the Grimmerie and looked more than slightly annoyed.

"It'd probably be better if I showed you," Fiyero called to Oz's ruler, nodding at the carriage from his elevated position in the driver's seat. With an exasperated sign Glinda opened the coach door and climbed inside.

"I don't see any…"

Before the blonde could even finish her sentence Boq leaped in behind her and slammed the carriage door closed. Fiyero cracked the reins and they were off.


	4. Kidnapped

…**thanks for everyone who has voted for/nominated me or my stories for the Fourth Annual Wicked awards…I really appreciate it!**

"Boq, where are you taking me?" Glinda demanded, trying to brace herself inside the jostling, rushed carriage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Consider it a Lurlinemas present," the Tin Man offered, smiling cheekily. His grin was rewarded with a smack to the arm. Glinda's hand recoiled from the unyielding metal, throbbing.

"Lurlinemas isn't for three weeks," she hissed angrily.

"Well then it's an _early_ Lurlinemas present," Boq amended. He grimaced. "Besides, it might take us a week or two to get where we're going."

Glinda's eyes widened. "Where exactly _are_ we going?" she whispered, trying not to sound frightened. The blonde supposed Boq to be a decent man, but perhaps her assumption had been mislaid.

"To a place where you can relax for awhile," the Tin Man replied. His face softened for a moment. "Miss Glinda I swear Fi…_the Scarecrow_ and I mean you no harm. We just think you should have a vacation."

"Isn't that my decision to make?" Glinda argued.

"Unfortunately you've made it sadly clear that you are not qualified to make such a decision," Boq joked. "I live at the Emerald Palace; I know you barely rest. This is in your best interest."

"Oz will fall apart without me!"

"You said yourself that the Emerald Palace shuts down around this time of year," the Tin Man reminded her. Glinda ground her teeth together, frustrated to have her words used against her.

"The Gale Force will think I've been abducted…"

"No they won't. You left a note explaining that you'd had a sudden invitation to spend the holidays with some friends."

"No I didn…"

"Yes you did." A mischievous look had crept onto Boq's face.

"You _didn't_!" Glinda gasped.

"No, but Fi…the Scarecrow did. It was his idea." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Starting to say something else, and then saying Scarecrow instead." Boq's playful bravado seemed to vanish, and he suddenly resembled the uncertain, stuttering schoolboy of Shiz.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me _Master Boq_," Glinda all but growled. "You're a horrible liar."

"I…I really can't tell you Miss Glinda," the Tin Man stammered. He managed to regain a wobbly smile. "It would ruin the surprise."

/

Eventually Glinda, having realized that no amount of pressuring Boq would change her situation, drifted off to sleep. When she woke bright sunlight was streaming in her window, and the Scarecrow had taken Boq's place.

"We're taking turns at the reins," he explained, upon seeing the blonde's confused look. Her escort gestured to a trunk sitting on the seat between them. "The Tin Man asked your maid to pack some things before we took you. I had them up front with me earlier."

Glinda nodded and flipped open the lid. A few weeks' worth of her simpler, more comfortable dresses were packed, all pressed neatly between sheets of tissue paper. "We're going to stop for breakfast soon," the Scarecrow informed his companion. "You can change then."

"Thank you," the blonde replied awkwardly.

As promised the carriage ground to a halt only a few minutes later, and Glinda got her first good look at their surroundings. Great, snowy mountains reared up on one horizon, and rolling hills, swathed in golden grass, stretched towards the other. Such intense, unrelenting wilderness could only exist in one place.

"We're in the Vinkus?" Glinda squeaked.

"Yes," the Scarecrow replied. He sucked in a deep breath of air. "Specifically the Great Kells, not far from Kiamo Ko."

A little spasm of pain grasped at Glinda's heart upon hearing the location of Elphaba's death. "So our destination is somewhere in Winkie Country?" she asked Boq as he clanked down from the driver's seat.

"No," the Tin Man replied. "We're just passing through."

Oz's ruler could feel her eyes widen. "But what's past the Vinkus?"

"The badlands of Fliaan," the Scarecrow answered matter-of-factly.

"And is that where we're going?"

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise," the Scarecrow insisted, repeating Boq's words from earlier. As usual the charming grin pulling at his painted features plucked at Glinda's memory.

/

The carriage had stopped beside a small, Arjiki trading post. While Glinda changed into a new dress her kidnappers made small-talk with the tribesmen and purchased food for their captive. Or, more accurately, Fiyero made small-talk in flawless Vinkun while Boq tried unsuccessfully to understand what was being said.

"What are you talking about?" the Tin Man demanded eventually, exasperated.

"My replacement," Fiyero replied, turning briefly from the tan, Vinkun man he was speaking with. "I mean, I was crown prince. Apparently my sister is now heir to the Arjiki throne."

"Oh. Sorry." The Scarecrow nodded and returned to his conversation.

Glinda chose that moment to return to the two Witch Hunters. She was wearing a short, yellow dress which looked much more comfortable than the sparkling, palatial gown she'd had on earlier. "Did you get food?" the blonde asked Boq. "I'm starving."

"F…The Scarecrow's got it," the Tin Man explained, correcting himself quicker this time. "He speaks fluent Vinkun and I…don't." Glinda tensed upon hearing this. She whipped her head towards Fiyero.

"Sweet Oz," the blonde murmured.

"What is it?" Boq demanded. "Miss Glinda what's wrong?"

But Glinda wasn't listening. She grabbed the Scarecrow's arm and, when he turned towards her, stared intensely into his eyes. "Fiyero?" the petite woman whispered.


	5. The Truth

Glinda's eyes grew wide with shock and delight. "Sweet Oz, it is you!" she cried. Before the blonde could even process what she _should_ be feeling Glinda threw her arms around the bewildered Scarecrow. "I thought I was going crazy, thinking you were someone I recognized," she blubbered into Fiyero's shoulder, suddenly crying. "How did this happen? I thought you were…but you're not dead; you're here. Oh Fiyero!"

For a few blissful moments Glinda didn't care that the man she was currently strangling had broken her heart. She didn't care that he didn't love her the way she loved him. Glinda was just so glad that he was alive; so glad that someone who had loved Elphaba as much as she had was here with her.

"It's…it's nice to see you too, Glinda," Fiyero stammered, hugging the blonde back with slightly less enthusiasm. A minute later she pulled out of the Scarecrow's cloth embrace and smacked him in the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda demanded, eyes still glowing with emotion.

"I wasn't…I wasn't sure you'd…_want _me to be alive," Fiyero fibbed quickly. The blonde's face grew sad.

"Of course I would Fiyero," she responded softly. "Things may not have worked out between us but…but I still care about you. And I know that you're the only other person that cared about _her_ like I did." More tears trickled down the petite woman's cheeks. "I really missed you."

"I'm sorry Glinda," Fiyero muttered, pulling her into another hug. "It's just…I had some stuff to take care of."

"I understand," the blonde sniffled. "You loved her." The Scarecrow had never wanted to tell his former fiancée the truth as much as he did then. But she would know soon enough. "B…but you went with the Witch Hunters," Glinda abruptly pointed out.

"I was trying to stop them," Fiyero explained, trying to muster the appropriate level of sorrow.

"That's why Fiyero and I kidnapped you," Boq informed Glinda, lying as he went. "We wanted to get the old Shiz gang back together for the holidays. You weren't supposed to know until later."

"Thank you." Glinda knew she should be furious with Fiyero, but the blonde's emotions were so worn out that she didn't have that much animosity left in her.

/

As the trio of friends set off again Boq took a turn inside the carriage with Glinda. The Tin Man had to admit he'd been a tad jealous seeing the blonde woman hanging on Fiyero. Her reaction to Boq's true identity had been more angry than excited.

"So how did you figure out it was Fiyero?" Glinda asked the Tin Man as they traveled.

"I just sort of knew," Boq replied tensely, afraid he'd give away some important information. "We spent a lot of time together during the Witch Hunt." Glinda's face fell and he immediately cursed himself.

"I wish that _she_ could be here with the rest of us," the blonde commented forlornly. Boq _had_ to say _something_.

"Maybe she will be." Glinda's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"In spirit, I mean," the Tin Man clarified. "Elphaba always was rather stubborn; I doubt she'd let a gathering of her closest friends pass without being there in one way or another." A weak smile hovered on the blonde's lips.

"Thank you Boq," she said quietly. "You're a good friend."

For a moment the munchkin was certain his absent heart thumped.

/

_One Week Later_

Elphaba wasn't really sure what to do with herself when Fiyero was gone. She'd never been particularly good at interacting with other people. The Animals living in Fliaan's badlands were deeply grateful and friendly towards their green neighbor, but she had yet to strike up any sort of connection with them. Elphaba wondered if it was because she didn't want to make new friends; if, perhaps, she felt guilty for trying to start new relationships when her best friend was still alive and hurting.

Actually Elphaba was quite certain that was the case, so, while Fiyero was on his trip, she spent most of her time reading. Harvest Day had passed, which meant that her lover was well into the week-long journey home. Unfortunately Elphaba had spent the previos days of Fiyero's absence exhausting her fairly extensive reading supply.

"There's nothing to do around here," the green woman complained to her bookshelves. Huffily she seized a pillow from the bed and hurled it at the closet door. Said door swung open, revealing a handful of wilted, black, frocks and, pushed into the corner, Elphaba's broomstick.

The witch's eyes lit up. She reverently lifted her old, wooden companion from its dusty home. "It's been too long," she mused, fingers itching to defy gravity again. If there was one thing Elphaba missed about being a wicked witch, it was flying.

Outside thick snowflakes whirled in miniature, downy cyclones. It was far from ideal weather. Still, Elphaba felt that anything short of throwing herself off a cliff would be preferable to this aching boredom. Before her strict rationality could shoot this plan down she opened the window.

Frigid wind bathed Elphaba's face, sending tingles down her spine. She slid gently onto the broom and stepped into open air. Outside the green woman hovered just long enough to latch the window again. Then she took off, blasting into a gathering blizzard. Elphaba's hair flew free and wild once again. It mixed with the sleet covering her face as she gleefully cackled like a maniac.

The witch dived and corkscrewed even as the temperature continued to plummet. In a way the stinging cold and biting wind only heightened Elphaba's experience. By the time she finally turned back towards the cabin icicles had formed in her hair.

As she drew close to home the green woman spotted a cloth and burlap figure approaching on foot. A fiendish grin spread across Elphaba's face. She let her broom sink towards the ground and inch silently towards Fiyero's unsuspecting back. At the last moment Elphaba accelerated. She leaned off the broom and threw a pair of chilly, green arms around her lover's waist. They fell to the ground in a flurry of snow.

Fiyero's shocked expression was priceless. "Happy Lurlinemas," Elphaba whispered, kissing him on the nose. The Scarecrow's features turned teasing.

"I've never known you to get dates confused," Fiyero exclaimed in false surprise. "Lurlinemas isn't for another week, my darling Fae." Elphaba rolled her eyes at his endearments.

"I guess I'm just excited to have you home, my dearest Yero," she replied, teasing him. "Did you find any good Lurlinemas gifts for me?"

A secretive smirk settled on Fiyero's face. "I think I found the _perfect _Lurlinemas gift for you."


	6. Lurlinemas

**Sorry I wasn't able to publish this on Christmas, but I was otherwise occupied and guessed that most people would probably be too busy with holiday festivities to read it…Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late Holidays!**

"Wake up, Fae."

"I'm swffleepy," Elphaba mumbled, keeping her eyes stubbornly closed.

"It's Lurlinemas," Fiyero insisted. The green woman felt rough, burlap lips brush her own. "I was going to wait until you woke on your own, but it's nearly ten o clock and I can't restrain myself any longer."

"Yero…"

"Come on, Fae. Don't you want to see your presents?" Fiyero kissed her again, and this time his lips were more adamant.

"Mmm," Elphaba murmured against his mouth, finally allowing her eyes to flutter open. "Fine. You win."

"I always do," the Scarecrow teased. Elphaba smacked him in the arm as she stretched herself awake.

"You do not _always_ win," she retorted.

"Sure I do," Fiyero shrugged playfully, turning away to head downstairs.

_Oh do you? _Elphaba thought to herself with a mischievous smirk. "Yero, could you get me my blue frock?" The Scarecrow spun around in his typical loose limbed fashion, wearing an incredulous expression. "Please Yero?" the witch pouted.

"Alright," Fiyero replied, moving to collect the requested garment.

"And my hat?" Elphaba added, fluttering her eyelashes. The Scarecrow nodded and obeyed. Just as he grasped the witch's conical headwear Elphaba tacked another item onto her list. "And my broom?"

"Why in Oz's name do you need your broo…?" Fiyero whirled around to see the green woman smirking triumphantly at him.

"You do _not_ always win," she cackled, taking her frock and hat from the Scarecrow's indignant hands.

When the two lovers went downstairs a while later Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Every flat surface in the cozy living room gleamed with green and gold candles. "Yero did you do all this?" she gasped.

"Took me all night," the Scarecrow replied proudly.

"But with all that fire…you could've burned up," Elphaba pointed out sharply. Fiyero's face fell.

"You don't like it?"

"No! Everything's absolutely beautiful," she exclaimed. "But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger for a few candles."

"I was very, very careful," the Winkie assured her. "Now, if you're finished worrying, I think it's time to open presents."

/

"Where in Oz are we going?" Glinda demanded of Boq as they trudged through the snow. Ahead a cottage loomed, promising rest and relief from the cold.

"I already told you; I can't tell you," the munchkin replied. "We're almost there."

"This is _some_ Lurlinemas present," the blonde huffed.

"There will be no more secrets after today," Boq promised, taking Glinda's hand to help her over a particularly deep snow bank.

"And this frigid hike will be worth it?" she asked.

"Most definitely." By now they had reached the cabin. Glinda grabbed for the doorknob, but Boq stopped her.

"We've got to wait a few more minutes," he explained, glancing at a timepiece Fiyero had given him. Before the blonde could complain again, the Tin Man held up a warning hand. "We've also got to be _quiet_." Glinda frowned and bit her tongue.

/

Shredded wrapping paper littered the floor around Elphaba and Fiyero, remnants of many vividly decorated gifts. The two lovers were cuddled together; Elphaba eating a late breakfast of sweet buns and the Scarecrow playing with her hair. "You know, I have one more present for you," Fiyero mentioned offhandedly.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Elphaba wondered suspiciously. "It's not like you to be so patient."

"Let's just say that this one is special," the Winkie responded, forsaking his lover's hair to stand up. "It's outside." The green woman set aside her pastries and followed Fiyero towards the door. As they drew closer the Scarecrow stepped behind Elphaba and pressed his hands over her eyes.

/

Glinda started when she heard voices approaching the door. At first the blonde could only recognize Fiyero's faint voice, chortling playfully. "I know you hate secrets, and I promised not to keep anything from you, but I think you'll forgive me this exception," he swore to some unknown person. As the Winkie's laugher drew closer to the door, another voice reached Glinda's ears.

"Yero, this'd better not be another practical joke. I still haven't forgiven you for that other time."

Glinda froze. Her heart stopped for a moment, then picked up in double time. A bubbly, wondrous, warmth filled the blonde's chest. She turned silently to Boq, wide eyes asking if what she'd heard wasn't some figment of her imagination. The Tin Man nodded. "You can open the door now," he whispered.

With shaking fingers Glinda did just that. Beyond the crude timber entranceway stood Elphaba, eyes covered by Fiyero's big, burlap hands. Tears filled the petite woman's gaze as she took in the thin, emerald witch she'd missed so dearly.

Then the Winkie stepped backwards, clearing Elphaba's vision. For a surreal moment the green girl did nothing but blink disbelievingly at the blonde before her. Glinda smiled, feeling her battered heart glow again. "Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie."

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! There will be several more chapters detailing post-Lurlinemas friendship fluffiness (and maybe even some Gloq and Fiyerba if I'm feeling generous) :)**


	7. Reunited

**Sorry it took so long…I was on a trip and then school started *sigh***

"Sweet Oz," Elphaba whispered. Then a huge grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around Glinda. The blonde responded by latching onto her green friend with almost painful force, as though afraid she might disappear again at any moment.

"I..I don't understand," Glinda blubbered into Elphaba's shoulder. "You m..melted. I heard the screams. Why are you…? How are you…how are you alive? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming," Elphaba murmured through tears of her own. "It's a bit of a long story…" The witch's voice broke into a hiccup of emotion. "Oh Glin, I've missed you _so_ much."

Fiyero and Boq, seeming to understand that they didn't belong in this moment, shuffled outside as the girls continued hugging. Eventually their need to hold one another subsided enough that Glinda could draw back to examine Elphaba's face.

"You look different," the petite woman observed quietly. "Younger almost." Elphaba's smile wavered sadly as she noticed the opposite in Glinda's face. The two friends stood looking at each other for a long moment, before the blonde whispered her essential question. "What happened?"

"I faked my death," Elphaba explained. "There was no way I'd ever be able to live in peace unless all of Oz thought I was dead."

"Even me?" Glinda whimpered, looking hurt.

"I wanted to tell you Glin," the green woman exclaimed fervently. "It tormented me, knowing my lies were causing you pain. But Fiyero was afraid that if I ever went back…" She sighed and grasped the blonde woman's hands. "I am so, so sorry."

Glinda's eyes searched hers for a moment. Then she drew a hand back and promptly smacked the Wicked Witch of the West. Elphaba might've been upset if the gesture of violence hadn't been immediately followed by another tight hug from the blonde. "You should've told me, Elphie," she sniffled. "Your death haunted me every day. At night I dreamed about your dying screams. The guilt was agonizing." Glinda pulled back and hit Elphaba again for no apparent reason.

"Feel better?" the witch teased, gently stroking her friend's hair.

"Yes," the blonde snuffled. "I do."

Awhile later the girls settled onto a couch and told each other everything. Elphaba explained how Fiyero had become the Scarecrow and Boq the Tin Man. Glinda filled the green girl in on Boq and Fiyero's kidnapping plot.

"We really ought to thank them," the petite woman realized eventually. "Where are they anyway?"

"Probably avoiding our blubbering," Elphaba chuckled, smirking. Glinda couldn't help but smile too; she'd missed that cynical expression so much over the past year.

"Should we go find them?"

Elphaba's eyes lit with inspiration. "Yes…" she replied mischievously

/

"How long should we wait?" Boq wondered as he and Fiyero walked aimlessly through the snow.

"I'm not sure," the Scarecrow replied. They'd been avoiding the girls for almost an hour. "Maybe we should head ba…" Fiyero hesitated, cocking his head. "Do you hear that?" Boq listened and detected a faint but misplaced jingling noise.

"What in Oz is that?" the Tin Man queried. As if in reply a large, rectangular shadow passed overhead.

"Hello down there!" a high, excited voice shouted. The two Witch Hunters craned their necks to see a big, red sleigh hovering above them. Glinda's face smiled at them over the side.

"Sweet Oz," Boq gasped, stumbling backwards in surprise. Slowly the enchanted sled lowered. Elphaba, who sat in front, smirked at the Tin Man's stunned expression.

"What?" she demanded. "It's no odder than a flying broomstick."

"Where'd you get the sleigh?" Fiyero chuckled, hopping inside.

"Borrowed it from our Beaver neighbors," Elphaba shrugged. Boq continued gaping at his three friends as if they were insane. After awhile the green girl glowered at him. "It's just a levitation spell," she sighed. "Stop looking at me like I'm going to hex you into a newt." Glaring, the Tin Man heaved himself into the magicked sled.

Elphaba smiled in satisfaction. Then she made a clicking sound, much like one would use to urge horses forward, and the sleigh took off. Glinda moved to sit in front beside her friend, grinning from ear to ear. "This is so much better than my bubble!" she squealed, throwing her hands into the air.

Fiyero watched the girls happily. He hadn't seen Elphaba in such a weightless, girlish mood since…well since Shiz, really. Beside him Boq made the same observations about Glinda; the weight of the past year had seemingly lifted from her shoulders.

Elphaba guided the sleigh up towards the flawless blue of the badland sky. Then she let it level off and take them soaring over fields of sparkling, unblemished white below. It was chilly so high up, and the wind bit like a wolf, but the view was undeniably worth it. Though both girls were shivering by the time the sleigh landed outside their cabin, they were loathe to leave it behind.

Still, Glinda would've been happy doing just about anything as long as she could keep glancing sideways and seeing Elphaba's face.


	8. Diary

**I apologize for the long wait…I also apologize for all the typos there are sure to be in this update; my laptop has the very nasty System Tool virus on it (it's a new virus that can outsmart most antivirus systems and is downloaded onto unwary computers from games and groups on facebook…so I would advise against using the more complicated features on facebook until it is fixed)…anyway the Geek Squad will apparently spend four to six days fixing my laptop so until then I will have to use my family's Mac which has a keyboard I loathe with a fiery passion and cannot type on with any degree of accuracy…**

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of stories, laughter, and hot chocolate. It was almost like Shiz again. Of course there was some underlying tension; Boq still regarded Elphaba warily and Glinda couldn't quite look at Fiyero without feeling a pinch of bitter longing. Still, all four enjoyed themselves profusely.

It was surreal for Glinda and Elphaba, who hadn't dreamed of spending Lurlinemas with a lost friend. Boq and Fiyero were quite proud of themselves for keeping the secret, and received many thanks from both witches. They stayed up chattering companionably until a certain blonde girl yawned one too many times.

"I think it's time for bed," Fiyero observed cheekily, as Elphaba also stifled a yawn. Glinda tensed and her sleepy eyes widened.

"No!" she exclaimed, voice full of barely suppressed panic. This received several concerned looks and the petite girl immediately blushed. "I'm afraid if I go to sleep this will all disappear; it feels like a dream." Elphaba's gaze softened.

"Glin…" A pair of searching, brown eyes sought out the Scarecrow's. "Yero would you mind if Glinda slept with me in the guest room?"

"Of course not," Fiyero responded, surprised that she'd even felt the need to ask him.

"It's settled then," Elphaba said as she turned back to Glinda. "You can keep an eye on me while you fall asleep, just to make sure that I don't disappear."

The blonde looked extremely embarrassed that they were humoring her childish fears. "Thank you," she murmured.

/

Upon entering the guestroom Glinda's eyes lit up in recondition. Thought there were differences in furniture color and style the room layout had obviously been copied from a certain Shiz dormitory. Elphaba smiled at her friend's expression. "I didn't mean for this to happen when I was arranging everything," she explained with an air of sheepishness. "I must've been feeling nostalgic that day."

Glinda giggled. "If you'd like I could Galindafy my side. You know; for authenticity."

Elphaba's smile spread into a full-blown grin. "I don't think any other guests we might have would understand." The blonde shrugged and dove onto the bed that would've been hers if this were really their Shiz dorm. Her green friend followed suit. In true Elphaba fashion she'd brought a thick, intellectual-looking book to bed.

Both girls wore nightgowns that made the changes that had occurred since Shiz less prominent. Looking at Elphaba, curled up against the headboard, Glinda could almost believe that they'd have to get up for Doctor Dillamond's class the next morning. She smiled softly.

"Are you really going to read when there's a guest here?" the blonde teased.

"It's not a book," Elphaba replied, setting the leather-bound tome aside. "It's my journal from Shiz. I thought reading a few entries might convince you that you're not dreaming.

"Oh." Glinda's eyes danced. "Well? Read something!"

"Alright." Elphaba flipped through the crisp pages, searching for an appropriate entry. "Here's something from the day I met Fiyero," she announced, smirking. Suddenly too excited to sleep, the blonde slid into bed beside the green girl. She leaned eagerly over Elphaba's shoulder.

_I am thoroughly enraged at the events of today. During History, Doctor Dillamond flipped over his blackboard to discover that someone had written 'Animals Should Be Seen And Not Heard' on the back in red chalk. I cannot imagine what sort of vile person could entertain uneducated, racist opinions. Doctor Dillamond was reasonably shaken and dismissed class early. I stayed behind, because he seemed quite shaken, and shared my lunch with him. We had a concerning conversation about rumors that some Animals have been losing their ability to speak. I must admit that it shook me to the core. When…if…I meet the Wizard my first objective will be to alert him to the plight of Animals. I'm sure once he is aware of this problem the Great Oz will be quick to remedy everything…_

Glinda winced at her friend's blind faith in the man who had eventually ruined her life. Elphaba, upon reaching the same spot, tensed and flipped the page to a more uplifting subject.

_While crossing the courtyard outside Crage Hall, on my way to Madame Morrible's seminar, I was almost run over by a man-drawn cart. The boy inside, who wore absurd, dark glasses that appeared to have no purpose other than appearance, was asleep. I was irritated enough that I smacked him in the arm with one of my textbooks. Now I feel slightly guilty, but he richly deserved it. The boy, who my ditsy, blonde roommate spent all afternoon squealing about, is apparently a Winkie prince named Fiyero Tiggular. If the rumors I've heard are correct he has been kicked out of nearly every school in Oz, which doesn't surprise me as he seemed totally incompetent. Nessa has informed me that this stupid, inarticulate boor is throwing a colossal party at the OzDust Ballroom and that everyone who is anyone is going (which of course means that I am not). She also said that this idiotic prince spent nearly an hour flouncing around the courtyard flirting with Galinda Upland (the bane of my existence) and otherwise flaunting his perfect hair and general handsomeness. Which is stupid. Just because he's undoubtedly very good looking (and he is, unfortunately) doesn't mean he has to be so vain as to smear it in everyone else's faces. Ugh! First Galinda and now Fiyero. Must I always be surrounded by the least intelligent people on campus? _

_Nessa spent the better part of dinner trying to convince me to go to the dance tomorrow night. I'd honestly rather shove quoxwood splinters under my nails than go to that cultish social gathering, but I'll probably end up humoring her anyway. If that's what Nessa wants I have no right to deny her. _

Glinda smirked slightly at her friend's observations about Fiyero. "Did you really hate him so much?" she asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

"I thought I did," Elphaba replied. "But…things change."

"Don't I know it," the blonde agreed. She snuggled down into the emerald witch's pillows.

"Excuse me," Elphaba exclaimed, feigning annoyance. "This is _my_ bed. _Your_ bed is over there."

"I'm the guest."

"So?"

"So you have to do what I want."

"You are not a guest," the green witch argued playfully. "You invaded my home without an invitation."

"Fiyero invited me," Glinda mumbled drowsily. Her eyes were drifting closed. Elphaba smiled fondly.

"Remind me to thank him again," she chuckled. A moment later the blonde was asleep and Elphaba didn't have the heart to wake her, so she set aside her journal and switched off the light.

**Sorry for the slowness of this chapter…I was put so much effort into not smashing the awful Mac keyboard against the wall that there wasn't much left over to develop plot…I promise I will spend the next one or two chapters sucking up with lots of fluffy Gloq and Fiyerba :)**

**Thanks for everyone who voted for me in the Fourth Annual Wicked Awards…I didn't win first place in any category, but I got second and third in quite a few…**

**Also, for those who are following Flying Free (formerly the Winged Witch) it will probably be updated tomorrow (if I can force myself to use the accursed Mac keyboard again)…**


	9. Spells

"Miss Glinda?"

"Hmm?" The blonde stirred. "Elphie?"

"No, it's Boq."

_Boq? _Glinda thought. _Boq lives at the Emerald Palace. Am I back at the Emerald Palace? _For a moment the petite woman couldn't remember why it was bad for her to be back at home. Then she did, and jolted violently out of bed.

"Where am I?" Glinda demanded, eyes scanning her surroundings. Much to the blonde's relief she was still in Elphaba and Fiyero's cabin, though neither of her hosts were anywhere to be seen.

"They went to market," Boq explained, answering the unspoken question in Glinda's eyes. "Elphaba said they'd be back soon."A deep sigh of relief rushed out of the blonde's chest.

"Thank Oz. For a second I thought this all was a dream." The Tin Man smiled.

"Elphaba said you'd say that, but she insisted on going to market herself." A baffled frown crept across Glinda's face.

"Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps to get you a late Lurlinemas present," Boq suggested

"That would be just like Elphie; getting me something when I have no means to pay her back," she pouted. Suddenly the blonde's face lit up. "But I do have the Grimmerie." Excitedly Glinda leapt out of bed and hurried to where her chest of belongings had been placed yesterday evening. After a moment of rummaging she emerged triumphantly with the Grimmerie.

"Exactly what sort of spell are you looking for?" Boq wondered, trying very hard not to look too hard at Glinda's thin nightdress.

"Anything interesting that I can manage really," the blonde admitted. "I know Elphie never really got a chance to go through the whole thing. There could be a bunch of helpful spells lurking in these pages." Such information didn't surprise the Tin Man. The Grimmerie looked like it might take a year or two to read. That fact didn't seem to deter Glinda. She eagerly flopped onto the bed she'd been sleeping in a few moments before and began reading.

Boq, sensing that he'd been dismissed, decided to go for a walk.

Glinda was so completely engrossed in the Grimmerie that she hardly noticed. Today its swirly script seemed even more determined than usual to be illegible. Slowly but surely the blonde slogged her way through incantations she hadn't covered before. They were mostly obscure little tricks she would never use; turning oneself invisible, animating inanimate objects, causing rainstorms. Glinda's eyes were getting weary by the time she stumbled across a spell that held any sort of interest.

It was called the Returning Spell. "Used to restore an object to its original or natural form," Glinda read to herself. Suddenly excited she skimmed the rest of the description. Unfortunately it said nothing about whether or not the spell could be used on living objects. The blonde groaned and glanced out the window. As she did so her attention was snagged by a dead, potted poppy seated drearily on the windowsill.

In a moment of inspiration Glinda sat up and began to recite the new incantation, aiming her magic at the dead flower. "What are you doing?" Boq asked, wandering back into the cabin from his walk outside. The blonde's concentration was shattered.

"I was trying out a new spell," she informed him rather snappily. "A spell that might remedy your unfortunate state of being." The Tin Man's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked, fairly bouncing with anticipation. "Do you really think you could...change me back?"

"I won't know unless you let me finish this spell," Glinda replied tartly. Though her outward behavior was terse, on the inside Oz's ruler was rejoicing at a chance to improve things for two of her friends. What a wonderful Lurlinemas present that would be!

The blonde turned back to her chanting and, though she stumbled over the unnatural, spell casting, language several times, managed to finish her incantation. For a moment there was no change. Then, in a burst of glittery light, the poppy sprang upright again. "It works," Glinda gasped, eyes wide. A dazzling, triumphant grin spread across her face. "It works!"

Without thinking she sprang to her feet and hugged Boq, who was just as gleeful as she was, around the neck. He returned the gesture and, for a moment, they were simply two friends celebrating. Then, when Glinda's head caught up with her actions, awkwardness sank into the moment. The blonde pulled back, flushing.

A crackling sound startled Glinda from her embarrassment, and she turned to see that the poppy had fizzled back to its original state. Her smile died painfully. "Wh…what happened?" Boq wondered forlornly.

"I'm not strong enough," Glinda sighed, easily guessing the reason for this failure. "I'm not strong enough to make the spell permanent." For the briefest moment her shoulders sagged with defeat. Then the blonde's eyes sparkle with inspiration. "I bet Elphie's strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" Glinda and Boq turned to find a certain green girl standing in the doorway. Her sharp, hazel eyes took in the blonde's state of dress and her closeness to the Tin Man with a suggestive smirk.

"Don't look at me that way, Elphie," Glinda whined, scooting away from Boq. "We weren't doing anything indecent." Elphaba cackled. The blonde blushed, which only led to more laughter from her friend.

"So what were you saying I'm strong enough for?" the witch asked when she'd recovered from her hysterical chuckling. Rather than explain, Glinda held out the Grimmerie. Elphaba carefully examined the spell her friend was pointing to, eyes growing wider second by second. By the time the green woman looked up at Glinda her gaze was full of tears.

"It works on living things," the blonde informed her friend. "I tested it."

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder at Fiyero, who was organizing their purchases from the market. Glinda could see the leftover guilt shining in her friend's eyes, along with bright, burning hope. "Thank you," the green girl whispered, throwing her arms around the blonde. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

**The next chapter will probably be the last…this is a holiday so it's really not appropriate for it to go on for much longer…**

**DFTBA!**


	10. Best Lurlinemas Ever

**So here's the last chapter…I hope you have all enjoyed this pile of molten fluff as much as I have!**

"You've both seen how unpredictable my powers can be," Elphaba disclaimed, standing before Boq and Fiyero with the Grimmerie clutched in her hands. "Are you_ certain_ you want me to try this spell?"

"Fae, that's the hundredth time you've asked us," Fiyero pointed out. "You won't mess up. I'm certain of it." Boq was significantly less certain, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Alright," the green woman sighed. She looked down at the pages of the ancient spellbook. Before her intense gaze the swirly letters ordered themselves into a legible language that made more sense to her than any she'd ever read. Effortless, powerful, syllables began to course from Elphaba's mouth. She was a creature of magic, so the spell-casting was nearly instinctual. In any case her pronunciations were much better than Glinda's.

Slowly clouds of glittering mist began to surround both the Scarecrow and Tin Man. Fiyero beamed in anticipation while Boq flinched, as though expecting his heart to start shrinking again. Glinda bit her lip and crossed two dainty, cream-colored fingers. "Come on Elphie," she breathed.

The witch of the west's brow creased in total concentration. Her hands writhed as the spell's power peaked. By now the two subjects of her incantation couldn't be seen for the golden light cloaking them. Elphaba's voice grew louder and more frenzied moment by moment until, in a spectacular finale, her chanting suddenly ceased. The green woman sagged against a chair.

There was a soft whirring sound and then the yellow glitter surrounding the Scarecrow and Tin Man dissipated. Left behind were a pair of normal, flesh hewn men. Apart from being returned to their original state of being both were, for some strange reason, clothed in nothing but their underwear. Elphaba didn't seem to notice this as she threw herself at Fiyero, crying and squealing and laughing. The witch kissed her lover with fervor that wasn't totally appropriate, considering their present company. Boq was too busy staring at his decidedly not-tin body to be aware of their indecency, but Glinda blushed red as a tomato.

"Eh-hem," she coughed.

Fiyero reluctantly pushed the deliriously happy Elphaba away from him. The green girl scowled at the lack of contact until she remembered that Glinda was present, and looked appropriately embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry Glin."

"It's…ok," the blonde replied, still a bright shade of scarlet. Boq finally seemed to realize that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Fiyero do you…um…have any clothing I could borrow?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," the Winkie answered, distractedly. "We'll go get some." Before anything more could be said he and Elphaba disappeared upstairs.

Glinda sighed. "Well they're not coming back down anytime soon," she chuckled.

"What do you…? Oh." Boq blushed as brightly as his blonde companion. "So I'm stuck in my underwear?"

"Unless you'd like to go interrupt them," Glinda smirked. The former Tin Man groaned and flopped onto the couch beside his companion.

"So…what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Glinda was suddenly finding it difficult not to let her eyes wander over Boq's short but fairly attractive build.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh." Awkward silence. "It looked like you were checking me out."

"Well I wasn't."

Awkward silence and more blushing.

"You know, I never really got over you after we graduated from Shiz."

"Oh?" Glinda tried very hard to pretend that such an admission didn't make her heart leap with hope. "Why not? I was never very nice to you."

"Your eyes," Boq shrugged nonchalantly, as though he wasn't bearing his soul. "They say so much."

"Like what?" the blonde wondered softly.

"At Shiz your eyes always said that you were more than the snotty girl you pretended to be," the munchkin explained, looking down. "Your eyes were always full of intelligence and kindness, even when your actions weren't."

Glinda smiled ever so gently, and realized that she'd been scooting closer to Boq as he spoke. They were no more than an inch apart now. "That might be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she admitted. Boq looked up in surprise. They locked eyes, and Glinda leaned in to press her lips against his.

/

Elphaba lay in Fiyero's drowsy embrace, feeling totally content. Guilt that had tugged at her heartstrings whenever she looked at Fiyero had disappeared. Everything that could be put right had been. Glinda was her friend again, Boq had been returned to normal, Fiyero was no longer a sack of straw, and Animals had their rights back.

In short, it was the best Lurlinemas ever.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending; I'm never really sure how to close these fluffle stories…**


End file.
